Never Go Alone
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia didn't know which was scarier: the frightening psychotic Flare or the death glare that Loke was currently giving her, his hands binding her wrists tightly to a wall. LoLu!


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Author's Note: Yay, another LoLu! There needs to be more awesome fanfics for this couple. But for now, please enjoy this one inspired by the ending of the Lucy vs. Flare fight!

Never Go Alone

Lucy Heartfilia didn't know which was scarier: the frightening psychotic Flare or the death glare that Loke was currently giving her, his hands binding her wrists tightly to a wall.

It was only a few moments ago when she exited the bathroom of her temporary quarters for the tournament, cleaned of the dirt and blood that she became coated with from her battle, and was ready to try and sleep off her disappointment and shame in her loss when a golden light filled the room. At first, she was surprised, having thought all of her magic power was taken from her, and didn't have time to register which spirit arrived before she found her back against the wall, her wrists slammed against it by a pair of the strongest hands she'd ever felt.

The moment she could open her eyes again, closed in reflex upon impact, all she could see was messy orange hair and dark green eyes staring at her as if to trying to gaze into her soul. The look, filled with anger and upset, actually made her knees quiver in fear for the second time that day.

"L-loke...?" she stammered, almost embarrassed by her shaky voice.

"Why? Why didn't you call for me?"

For a moment, she stood there stunned – he was angry that he wasn't summoned? That didn't make sense; she only called for a few of her spirits, but why was only Loke angered by it?

"Loke, you know I have limited magic and can't summon everyone. I don't understand why you are upset over that," she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"That's not what I meant. When you were threatened, when you were suspended by that freak's hair, why didn't you summon me?" he clarified, the grip on her wrists starting to shake in his irritation, "Do you have any idea how frightening it was watching you in such a state? Scared that this woman was going to kill you?"

"I couldn't do anything! Asuka-chan was being threatened; if it wasn't for Natsu stepping in-!"

"I could've taken care of that! I could've protected her, and protected you!"

Loke growled low in his throat, releasing Lucy and turned his anger onto the wall behind her, his fist cracking the plaster. The blonde jumped back, quivering as she stared at her partner, her eyes softened as she watched him cringe from the impact. He removed his hand from the wall, examining it for a moment before turning his attention back to Lucy, now beyond his boiling point.

"Lucy, don't you understand by now! I live to protect you! Yet, when I wasn't summoned during the most critical of times, do you even have a clue as to how useless I felt!" he shouted, his emerald eyes starting to tear up, "I felt like I lost my purpose because I couldn't protect the woman I love! Do you even know how painful that is, how scary that is for me!"

"Loke..." she whispered, reaching out to grab his bruised hand, only to gasp a moment later as he brought her closer, his arms wrapping tightly around her shoulders.

"I love you, Lucy, maybe more than you'll ever know," he murmured into her hair, ignoring her racing heartbeat against his chest, "Please don't place me through that pain again. Please let me protect you, let me save you. Never go alone...never go through something like that without me. Please...!"

Lucy could feel her own eyes welling up, her hands gripping at his jacket before burying her face into his chest. She now knew why he was upset, and how it was justified. She had forgotten that, for Loke, a promise to protect and a true expression of love was made for a lifetime. After all, it was her that gave him his life, now so many years ago, and all he wanted was to give her his.

She smiled very faintly at the thought, just for a moment, before she leaned back, still within his arms, Loke moving back in order to question her move. She smiled again, this time in spite of the few stray tears that trailed down her cheeks, raising a hand to brush against his cheek before wrapping both arms around his neck.

"I can't promise your forever, and I can't always promise I'll bring you out every time I need a spirit," she whispered, tilting her head a bit as she stared for a moment at his lips, then back at his eyes, "But I can promise my own forever that I won't go alone at this again. Will that be good enough?"

He stood stunned for a moment, trying to understand her words, before realization hit him and he smiled. It wasn't a direct confession of love like he wanted, but it was, as she said, good enough. He nodded, smiling back at her. She laughed, happy at his reaction, then went into comfortable silence as she stared at Loke with a bit of awe.

His emerald eyes had taken on an expression that she couldn't fully decode: the anger and sadness that were there now gone, replaced by admiration, adoration, love, devotion...so many emotions that she couldn't name all at once. For a second, she thought she could see her own brown orbs reflecting in them, and it surprised her to see both sets sliding close as their heads started to lean in, lips starting to close in until finally they met in the feather-lightest of kisses.

They pulled apart a second later, shocked by the touch, and simple stared at each other for a moment, before their lips touched again, this time firmer and with more of their raw feelings pouring in. Loke smiled into the kiss, pulling the blonde closer and wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.

_'As long as you're with me, it'll always be good enough...'_

* * *

Gah, I hate losing inspiration, so please don't hate my horrid ending! x.x


End file.
